


You're the gravity that's taken hold of me

by PrimalScream



Series: Luke/Rupert RPS ~verse [2]
Category: Black Sails (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn, Real Person Slash - Freeform, i suppose sinces its RPS cheating, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: This is a sequel toYou gonna burn it out to the wick





	You're the gravity that's taken hold of me

_I’ll be in Oz in a week. Doing press for four days and then taking a bit of a holiday. Want to meet up for dinner or drinks?_

Rupert looks at the text for fifteen minutes after typing it trying to make sure it doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels. It’s been six months since the wrap party and Rupert hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the way Luke had felt and tasted and looked. They’ve been texting off and on for nearly the entire time, stupid shit they see, jokes, projects they’re looking at, all of it with a flirtatious undertone that’s kept Rupert high strung. He’s forty eight fucking years old and he’s panting after Luke like a freshly laid virgin. He should probably feel some semblance of shame but all he really feels is horny.

 _Want to learn how to surf?_ Luke’s reply is quick and it settles some of the nerves jangling in the back of Rupert’s mind.

_Already know how, but I’m more than willing to give you a run for your money._

_We’ll see about that. Feel free to skip the hotel and stay with me._

Rupert blows out a breath as he feels a smile break over his face. _I’d like that._

_Text me when you land._

Rupert spends the next week in a daze. He forgets his lines, he misses his marks and for the first time in his career he has a director ask him what his fucking problem is. He should be embarrassed, and he is marginally. He’s apologetic and contrite but he can’t wait for the week to end.

He packs haphazardly, not even sure what he’s throwing in his suitcase, his mind absently replaying the way his name had sounded on Luke's lips. He tries to sleep during the flight and fails spectacularly. Every time he closes his eyes he sees the way Luke had sucked his cock down so instead he spends the flight fighting a hard on. He’s never been so happy to stand in line to get off a plane in his entire life.

He nearly drops his phone twice as he’s texting Luke that he’s landed. He doesn’t hear back from him, but as he stands around in baggage claim he sees a familiar head of curly hair making his way through the throng of people and Rupert barely refrains from running across the airport like a fool.

As soon as Luke spots him, his face splits open with a grin. Rupert doesn’t care how fucking strange it might seem, as soon as Luke is close enough Rupert is pulling him in and burying his face in Luke’s much shorter hair. The hug is much too short and Rupert desperately wants to kiss him but baggage claim isn’t the place. People are already starting to notice to Luke and do double takes.

They collect his luggage when it comes around and head to the garage for Luke’s car. After loading his bags in the trunk, Rupert takes a quick look around before pressing Luke against the car and sealing their mouths together. Luke opens for him with a soft sigh, his hands fisting in Rupert’s shirt to pull him closer. He rubs himself against Luke, their bodies slotting together. He’s so desperate already, it takes everything he has to pull back and not shove Luke into the backseat and strip him naked. Luke stares up at him, mouth wet and open, eyes heated. His tongue comes out, touches the bow of his top lip. Rupert groans and points Luke to the driver side of the car.

Once they’re belted and moving Luke asks, “You want to stop for something to eat?”

Rupert turns to him, brow raised as he pulls Luke’s hand into his lap. He’s half hard in his pants and Luke chokes on a laugh, but he drives faster. Luke only moves his hand down to Rupert’s thigh, his fingers stroking the inseam of Rupert’s jeans, his pinky brushing Rupert’s balls with every pass.

By the time they reach his house Rupert is keyed up from the soft touches and just looking at Luke next to him. He’s so fucking pretty, perfect cheekbones, strong jaw, supremely fit body. He’s in board shorts and a tight vest that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, including the fact that his nipples are rock hard and Rupert’s mouth damn near waters thinking about getting his tongue on them.

They lug his bags in quickly and then he’s got Luke pinned to the inside of his front door before he can even lock it, his tongue licking into Luke’s mouth. Luke moans and drops his keys to work on the buttons of Rupert’s shirt. Clothes end up scattered over the entryway and Luke’s living room. Before he knows it he’s got Luke bent over his coffee table, his tongue in Luke’s ass as Luke wails his name.

He licks and sucks at Luke’s rim, slowing himself down, forcing himself to a gentler pace. Luke mewls under him, his hips pushing back against Rupert’s face. Rupert works his tongue in, pushing as far as it can go before using his fingers to spread Luke open. Anticipation spreads through him, he can’t wait to get inside Luke’s body, a primitive need to fuck sluices through his veins.

“Tell me you’ve got lube in here.”

Luke shifts forward, hand rifling under a cushion on his couch. “Hid it under there earlier.” He says as he tosses it backward.

Rupert slicks two fingers and pets over Luke’s hole, pressing gently but not breaching him. Luke pushes back trying to pull him inside. Rupert sinks just the tip in and Luke whines, head falling between his shoulders. Rupert presses in with the tip of the other but doesn’t push in further.

“You want it, take it.”

Luke drives backward with a growl, his body sucking Rupert in to the last knuckle. Rupert shivers at how hot Luke’s body is. He curls his fingers and presses and Luke shouts, his hips grinding backward, as he pants. Rupert works him slowly to a chorus of Luke’s demands for _more_ and _harder_ and _will you just get in me already_ , until finally Luke pulls away and pushes Rupert to his back. He pours lube over Rupert’s cock, strokes him twice and then he’s kneeling, holding Rupert steady.

He starts to sink down, and Rupert nearly howls at the tight, heat slowly surrounding his cock head. It almost seems like Luke is taking him easier than last time and Rupert doesn’t want to think about someone else fucking him, but he can’t stop the wayward thoughts. It must show on his face because Luke smiles at him as another three inches disappear. Once he’s finally seated he traces a pattern on Rupert’s chest.

“Took a trip to the pleasure palace when I got home.” He bounces once, twice, his head falling back with a moan as Rupert slides around inside him, “bought a giant fucking dildo to replicate your monster cock.” Rupert barely contains the growl at the idea of Luke working himself open and fucking himself with toys. "But it’s not the same. It’s cold and it doesn’t pulse inside me the way you do.” Rupert flexes and he feels his cock move inside of Luke’s body. Luke shivers, eyes rolling up as his breath catches. “Yes, like that.”

Luke starts to ride him hard, his body lifting and lowering, rocking down and back. Rupert can’t stop watching the play of muscles in his body. His biceps bulge as he uses Rupert’s chest for leverage, his thighs contracting, his stomach clenching. Sweat forms over his torso and Rupert trails his fingers through it, watches a single drop slide down the center of his chest and disappear into Luke’s belly button. Rupert forgets everything as he watches Luke rear up with a moan, his body bending backward as he fucks himself down on Rupert’s cock. He looks like a god, his head tilted back, hips rolling and lifting, undulating like a snake, screwing himself down in tight little figure eights, his chest heaving as he tries to breathe, panting out huffing little moans, his fingers digging into Rupert’s thighs behind him as he bounces on Rupert’s cock.

Rupert reaches out, takes Luke’s cock in his fist and thumbs under the head as he strokes downward with his palm. Luke cries out, his hips shifting faster as he shoves up into Rupert’s tight hold. Luke’s head comes up slowly, his eyes dark, his mouth bitten raw and swollen. Rupert sits up, pulls Luke in by the waist and fucks up into him, Luke’s cock trapped between them, rubbing against Rupert’s abs. Luke’s head drops to his shoulder, his hands squeezing Rupert’s biceps, “Don’t stop, I’m gonna come.” Rupert presses up as he pulls Luke down, one hard thrust after another, Luke’s desperate little grunts echoing in Rupert’s ears. Luke bites into his shoulder, his ass locks around Rupert’s cock and wetness spreads between them. Luke is shaking against him, gasping as he tries to catch his breath, short little circles of his hips as aftershocks roll through him. He pets one side of Rupert’s neck with his fingers, his mouth pressed to the other side, “So good, so fucking good.”

Rupert lays him back and fucks him across the floor. He hammers home hard and fast as Luke looks at him with dreamy eyes and a sated cheshire smile that pushes him over the edge, his cock twitches inside Luke’s body, he swears he gets harder, thicker, Luke’s eyes light up, “That’s it, that’s what I want.” He rakes his nails down Rupert’s chest and Rupert empties inside him with a groan. Luke clenches around him, milking him, pulling every last drop out of him before he collapses next to Luke.

The next morning he wakes up with rug burn on his back and his knees and he absolutely doesn’t fucking care. Luke takes him to the beach at the ass crack of dawn. He borrows a van from his friend and loans Rupert one of his extra boards. They spend the early morning dawn catching waves. They don’t fuck on the beach but it’s a near thing. The way Luke looks on a board has Rupert near to panting. He’s absolutely beautiful with the sun coming up behind him and his hard, lithe body on full display. They do fuck in the van though, to the sound of catcalls from outside because Luke doesn’t know how to be quiet. Although Rupert figures the van was probably rocking enough for even the most oblivious person to notice.

Hours later after they’ve rinsed off the sand Luke rides him slowly, his hips just barely rocking back and forth, his eyes never leaving Rupert’s. Rupert’s orgasm sneaks up on him, his hands buried in Luke’s hair as he pulls him into a soft kiss. Eventually they order pizza and watch bad late night television until Luke can barely keep his eyes open. Luke pulls hims to bed, and then curls Rupert’s body around him like a protective shell. Rupert buries his face in the back of Luke’s hair, the scent of him and the sound of his soft little snores lulling Rupert to sleep.

The day of Rupert’s Morning show appearance they’re up before dawn and all of Rupert’s good intentions fly out the window when he comes back from the shower and Luke is splayed out on his stomach in the middle of the bed, sheets thrown off, his naked body on display. Rupert can’t help but taste him, get his tongue so deep he can taste himself from the day before. He makes Luke come twice, once on his tongue and once on his cock and by the time they make it to the studio he’s late. The woman in makeup takes one look at him and rolls her eyes. She tells him to button his shirt, she’s doesn’t have time to work miracles on the hickey on his throat. She’s finished with his hair and face with exactly one minute to spare. He’s distracted during the interview because he can see Luke behind the camera’s smiling at him and pressing on a spot on the inside of his thigh where Rupert had sucked a dark bruise.

He misses more than one question and the hosts give up on having any kind of coherent interview. Rupert drags Luke to his dressing room and sucks his cock, there’s hardly anything left for Rupert to swallow and when Luke tries to return the favor, Rupert shakes his head, “It’ll hold.” As they’re walking through the back hallways of the studio, he leans in close and says, “I want you to fuck me.” Luke misses a step and nearly walks into a wall when he turns his head to look at Rupert.

They spend the afternoon dozing on Luke’s back deck with frozen drinks and the sound of Bob Marley filtering through the air. Luke calls a friend and asks him to bring over a few supplies. Rupert asks what’s coming but Luke just shakes his head with a grin. After his friend leaves and Luke unrolls the package Rupert can’t help but laugh. There’s enough weed for a dozen joints.

Luke rolls them two right off the bat. They shotgun the entirely of the first one, more kissing than inhaling but neither of them give a shit. Their tongues play together in each other’s mouth, sucking, licking. Luke bites his upper lip, tugs it with his teeth before soothing the underneath with his tongue. Rupert loves the way Luke kisses him. He kisses like kissing is the journey and the destination. Hours later Luke drags him to bed, divests him of his clothes and takes Rupert apart.

Rupert’s been fucked before, but never like this, he’s never had anyone nearly worship him with their mouth and hands. Luke touches him everywhere, his fingers and tongue dragging over every sensitive spot Rupert never even knew existed. The back of his knees, his wrists, the small of his back. He’s breathless and floating by the time Luke pushes into him. Luke takes him to the edge over and over until finally he tips Rupert over. Rupert loses time and when he’s finally aware again Luke is cleaning him up, a wet cloth stroking over him gently. He pulls Luke against him, his heart trip hammering as realizes how much fucking trouble he’s gotten himself into.

They go back to the beach in the morning, more surfing, more fucking in the van. Rupert posts one picture to twitter, a long shot of Luke in the curl, it’s stupidly artistic but doesn’t really give anything away. No one will ever be able to tell who’s on that board.

Three hours later his phone rings, “Where are you?”

Rupert looks over to Luke at the stove, pancakes stacked beside him and he debates just hanging up, he’s really not up for a lecture. “You already know or you wouldn’t be calling me.” Luke looks at him, brows creasing in question. Rupert shakes his head and walks out to Luke’s back deck.

“People are going to know who that is.” Toby sounds exasperated and tired.

“How exactly, you can’t even see his face.”

“Everyone knows where you are you twat. They know about the morning show interview.”

Rupert blows out a long breath, “I’ll delete the photo.”

“It’s too late for that. Christ I thought this was just about sex.”

“It is.” Rupert can hear the lie as his voice shakes.

“The fuck it is. You need to get out of there and not look back.”

“And what if I can’t.”

“It’s more like you don’t want to.”

“I have to go.” Rupert turns around just as Luke opens the sliding door, he leans against the frame and asks, “Everything alright?”

Rupert nods even as Toby’s voice rails in his ear, “Don’t be stupid, you can still get out of this.” He takes Luke in from head to toe. He’s so beautiful without even trying and all Rupert wants to do is touch him, kiss him. He wants to spend days in bed doing nothing but just touching from shoulder to ankle, he just wants to feel Luke breathe against him. “I’ll talk to you later.” He can hear Toby still talking as he thumbs off the phone. He tosses it onto the table on the deck and walks toward Luke one slow step at a time.

Luke smiles at him so openly, so genuinely, that Rupert’s heart stops for several seconds. He stops just inches from Luke, his head tilting back to watch Rupert’s eyes. Rupert cups his face, his thumbs stroking slowly over Luke’s cheekbones before he tips his head. He brushes his lips against Luke’s. They barely touch and Luke sighs, his hands going around Rupert’s waist to hold on as he sways forward. Rupert pulls back just a few inches, his eyes tracing Luke’s face.

When Luke’s eyes open he blinks slowly, his eyes are sleepy and half lidded. He lifts his face and Rupert obliges. He kisses Luke slowly, his tongue gently caressing Luke’s bottom lip. He takes it into his mouth, sucks at it and Luke leans into him with a soft sound, his body plaint. He touches their mouths together a dozen times, never deepening it, just the barest hint of his tongue touching the bow of Luke’s top lip. Luke’s body rests against his as he sighs softly, his soft puffs of breath fanning out over Rupert’s cheek. Eventually his tongue slides into Luke’s mouth, exploring, tasting, as he presses Luke against the door frame. Luke’s mouth moves under his, open, close, thrust, retreat. The kiss is deeper but not any more urgent, still languid and soft like they’re cocooned in cotton candy.

The ringing of Rupert’s phone startles them apart. They both look over and Toby’s name is flashing on the screen, Rupert thumbs the ignore button and then turns it off. They eat breakfast outside before going back in to nap.

Rupert spends another week with Luke as Luke shows him around Sydney. They get stopped a few times but Rupert manages to lie his way through why he’d doesn’t want their location disclosed on social media or even the fact that they’re together. He pretends he doesn’t see the uneasiness settle around Luke’s shoulders every time he asks someone to keep quiet about it. Rupert tries to explain, poorly, but Luke just shakes his head, “I get it, you don’t have to explain to me.” Rupert uses his body, his hand, his mouth to tell Luke what he feels. He writes it into Luke’s skin every time they touch. He begs for understanding, for forgiveness with the reverence of his touch and every time, Luke absolves him.

He packs his bags silently on Sunday as Luke watches him from the other side of the room, his arms wrapped around himself. When he’s done packing he sits on the end the bed, his elbows on his knees, his head down, staring at the rug under his feet.

Luke approaches him, stands between Rupert’s spread legs, his palms cupping the sides of Rupert’s neck as Rupert’s own hands hold onto Luke’s hips, his forehead pressed to Luke’s stomach. Neither of them say a word, there’s really nothing for either of them to say. Luke cards his fingers through Rupert’s hair. Rupert feels his chest go tight, he has to swallow repeatedly and squeeze his eyes shut.

They hear the short honk of the cab and Luke steps back, his hands falling away and Rupert’s whole body goes cold.

“Come to Ontario.” It’s out before Rupert can stop it.

Luke smiles at him, it’s lopsided and filled with more sadness than Rupert can bare to look at, “Maybe, we’ll see.” He wraps his arms around himself once more and Rupert can’t stand it. He rushes toward Luke and pulls him into a desperate kiss, his hands holding Luke’s head, his tongue plunging into Luke’s mouth pouring every ounce of emotion he has into it.

When he pulls back he opens his mouth but Luke’s hand covers it as he shakes his head, “Don’t.”

The cab honks again, longer. Luke turns from him and walks into the living room. He stands by the door as Rupert grabs his bag. Rupert stops at the door, his eyes taking in the glassy sheen of Luke’s eyes, the downturn to his mouth, the way his hands shake as he touches Rupert’s chest. Rupert kisses him softly, first on the mouth and then on the temple before opening the door and walking toward the cab. He doesn't look back.


End file.
